I Go Gay For Him
by sinbi
Summary: Minho, sang drummer yang memiliki wajah paling tampan dan sifat pendiam bertemu dengan Taemin, adik dari sahabatnya sendiri. Hingga Minho tanpa sadar merubah orientasi seksualnya demi Taemin. Apakah Taemin akan menerimanya dan masa lalu Taemin bisa terbayar semua? [please review arigatou]


'_Hai ^^ Maaf udah lama banget gak update, ada 1 ff yunjae juga yg belum lanjut u_u,, ini ff baru tentang 2min mudah2an suka hehehe dan masih ada hubungannya sama ff yang sebelumnya. Minta reviewnya ya,, sankyuu _' _

Chapter I

Main Cast :

- Minho SHINee

- Taemin SHINee

Another Cast :

- Onew, Jonghyun, Key SHINee

- Yunho Jaejoong TVXQ

Tabuhan drum dengan kencang mengikuti alunan nada dari keyboard diselaraskan melalui petikan gitar dan bass dengan indahnya. Yang paling utama dari semuanya adalah teriakan menggema dari kedua lelaki tampan dengan suara merdu mereka hingga membuat segalanya terlihat begitu sempurna.

**HEART-BREAKER**

Adalah nama band yang sejak tadi dielu-elukan para penggemar wanitanya. Beranggotakan Changmin sebagai vokalis sekaligus leader dan yang tertua serta tertinggi diantara mereka. Lee Jinki sang gitaris dan komposer handal yang memikat seluruh fans mereka dengan senyum manisnya. Kim'Key' Kibum lelaki fashionista yang lihai memainkan keyboard dan mengatur segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penampilan mereka. Kim Jonghyun sang bassis yang terpendek namun terkaya diantara mereka (ayahnya adalah CEO dari salah satu mall terbesar di Korea). Dan yang terakhir adalah maknae tampan Choi Minho, sang drummer yang memiliki wajah paling tampan dan sifat paling pendiam serta atletis diantara yang lain.

Kelimanya bersatu membentuk sebuah band sejak tahun pertama mereka kuliah (kecuali Changmin karena ia sedang menjalani tahun keduanya saat itu) yang saat ini memiliki penggemar sendiri bahkan _fancafe_ mereka kini telah dipenuhi oleh notabene remaja wanita.

"Hyung, kau langsung pulang?" tanya Minho sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang berwarna hijau muda. Udara di Seoul awal tahun ini memang dingin tidak seperti biasanya.

"Iya. Kebetulan aku janji dengan adikku agar pulang cepat karena ia sendirian di rumah," tukas Changmin yang kemudian mengangkat ponselnya begitu berbunyi.

"Iya. Hyung akan langsung pulang. Mm? Iya tenang saja Taemin…," Changmin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan adiknya tersebut di telepon,

"Minho-ya sepertinya aku harus cepat. Aku pulang duluan…"

"Eh Hyung, bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu? Mm.., kebetulan aku sedang bosan sendirian. Bagaimana? Boleh ya…," pinta Minho.

"...untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku harus..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu Hyung, tapi aku pastikan aku tidak akan mencampuri semua urusan keluargamu ataupun hal lainnya. Aku tahu kau selama ini selalu menghindar jika kami bertanya mengenai keluargamu, tapi jujur aku tidak perduli. Karena aku ini berteman denganmu Hyung, bukan dengan keluargamu," jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak menutupi apapun, hanya saja..."

"Malam natal kemarin aku tanpa sengaja melihatmu bersama dengan 3 laki-laki lainnya makan bersama di restoran daerah Gwangju. Aku ingin menyapamu, tapi kau terlihat tidak ingin disapa dan tidak nyaman dengan mereka..."

Changmin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"...penglihatanku tidak terlalu jelas saat itu tapi aku mendengar kau memanggil '_Eomma_' pada salah satu laki-laki tersebut..."

"Baiklah Minho, sebaiknya kau melanjutkan cerita komedimu itu dirumahku. Kau boleh menginap malam ini. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Changmin menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti oleh Minho yang menyalakan mesin motornya.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di rumah modern milik keluarga Changmin dengan melewati waktu yang cukup singkat. Rumah berwarna putih itu terlihat asri dengan halamannya yang luas dan penuh dengan beragam tanaman. Usai memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Changmin mengajak Minho masuk ke bangunan berlantai dua tersebut. Minho tidak heran melihat rumah keluarga Changmin yang cukup besar dan terlihat luas, namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah foto yang terpajang begitu mereka memasuki ruang tengah.

Foto keluarga yang dipajang begitu besar dan dihiasi dengan senyuman bahagia oleh keempat orang yang berada di foto tersebut. Minho mengalihkan matanya kepada foto lain yang terpajang disana, terlihat sebuah foto dengan kedua pria menggunakan tuxedo. Salah satu pria dalam foto tersebut memegang buket bunga pernikahan dan pria yang satunya lagi merangkulnya.

"Jadi... apa yang kau ingin tanyakan setelah melihat foto tersebut," tanya Changmin sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk pada foto yang terlihat seperti foto pernikahan tersebut.

"Orangtuamu bercerai Hyung? Lelaki itu adalah Ibumu?... Ah maaf seharusnya aku tidak lancang menanyakan hal ini kepadamu,"

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa sudah saatnya aku menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau jangan beritahukan yang lain dulu, karena tidak semua orang bisa menerima kami,"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun,"

"Kedua orangtuaku adalah laki-laki..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minho pelan.

"Aku dan Taemin tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama saat kecil. Saat itu Taemin baru berusia 5 bulan dan aku sudah 4 tahun. Eomma dan Appa pun mengadopsi kami, mereka berdua memang sesama lelaki, tapi kasih sayang yang aku dan Taemin dapatkan sama saja dengan keluarga lain..."

Changmin terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur nafas.

"...namun tidak semua orang menerima keadaan tersebut. Sejak kecil kami pun hidup berpindah-pindah tempat karena lingkungan yang tidak menerima pasangan gay tinggal di dekat mereka. Berkali-kali eomma dan appa meminta maaf pada kami berdua, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah membenci mereka yang sudah membuat kami seperti ini. Tanpa Eomma dan Appa, aku tidak akan bisa hidup sebahagia ini"

"Kau sudah berapa lama tinggal disini Hyung?"

"Sejak aku kelas 2 SMA. Kebetulan lingkungan disini tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam itu, mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin mengungkapkannya kepada kalian, karena aku merasa jika kalian mengetahuinya kalian pun akan menjauhiku sama seperti teman-temanku saat sekolah dulu."

"Tidak mungkin kami melakukan itu Hyung,"

"Aku bisa mempercayaimu, tapi aku belum bisa mempercayai yang lain. Oleh karena itu kuharap kau merahasiakannya" pinta Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Minho pelan kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan mantap darinya.

"Oh karena itulah kau berkali-kali memperingatkan Key agar tidak terlalu feminin?"

"Hahaha aku hanya tidak ingin ia menjadi penyuka sesama jenis juga, karena akibatnya akan besar untuk masa depannya nanti,"

"Kau sendiri Hyung?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau... menyukai lelaki atau wanita?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku menyukai wanita, kau tidak lihat koleksi yadongku menumpuk di dalam hardisk? Jangan-jangan kau yang..."

"Hyung kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memanggilku? Aku ketiduran karena menunggumu yang terlalu lama pulang" suara lembut Taemin memecah keheningan dari ramainya pembicaraan mereka berdua. Lelaki berparas cantik yang mengenakan piyama kodoknya berwarna hijau itu turun dari tangga dan mendekati Changmin kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hehehe, maaf Taemin. Sudah, lanjutkan tidurmu sana," jawab Changmin seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Taemin. Namun mata Taemin tidak lepas dari seseorang yang berada tepat di samping kakaknya.

"Kau siapa...?" tanya Taemin menatap kosong pada Minho.

"Ah maaf. Aku Minho, teman kakakmu di kampus. Kau pasti Taemin kan? Kami semua sering mendengar namamu selama ini," papar Minho sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Taemin.

Taemin hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kepada kakaknya, Changmin hanya mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan Minho pelan.

"Hyung sudah makan? Mau aku panaskan sup untuk kalian?"

"Tidak perlu. Kami sudah makan, kau lanjutkan tidurmu saja Taemin," jawab Changmin lembut.

"Tidak bisakah aku bersama kalian dulu? Aku kesepian sejak pagi...," keluh Taemin dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Besok kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Aku janji Taemin. Oh iya, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu? Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan dari Mr. Jang yang mengeluh karena kau hanya mengerjakan setengah dari PRmu,"

"Sudah Hyung, kau cerewet sekali. Ya sudah aku akan keatas kemudian tidur! Baiklah. Selamat malam Hyung..., selamat malam juga Minho Hyung," ucap Taemin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya terlihat seperti membentuk bulan sabit.

"Oh iya, kau mau tidur di kamarku atau di kamar tamu?" tawar Changmin pada adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Terserahmu saja Hyung. Oh itu..., bolehkah aku tanya lagi sesuatu?"

"Apa soal Taemin?"

"I...iya...,"

"Abaikan saja dia. Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya," jawab Changmin tersenyum dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mengenai keluarganya.

Pagi ini mataku terbuka lebar ditempat yang cukup asing bagiku. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang membangunkanku seperti di kamar apartemenku ataupun jam weker yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidurku.

Pagi ini aku dibangunkan dengan suara pecahan piring dan teriakan seorang anak muda yang sangat keras. Aku langsung terduduk dan melirik ke arah samping dan Changmin Hyung sudah tidak ada di kasurnya, aku pun keluar dari kamar kemudian mencari sumber suara tersebut. Taemin tengah melempar piring dan gelas yang ada di meja makan seraya berteriak kencang dan menangis. Changmin Hyung terlihat mencoba menenangkannya dengan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak kupahami sebelumnya.

Melihat hal tersebut, aku hanya dapat berjalan mendekati Taemin tanpa memperdulikan pecahan-pecahan piring yang menusuk tajam pada telapak kakiku. Aku menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Taemin dengan kasar dan menarik ujung dagunya, menatap paras cantik anak muda ini yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Tak berapa lama aku pun memeluk tubuhnya erat. Memeluk hangat tubuh Taemin. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya terdiam. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Tatapan matanya beberapa detik lalu membuatku ingin memeluknya..., menjaganya..., aku tidak ingin melihat air mata itu lagi dari matanya.

Aku hanya ingin menjaga Taemin seperti adik kandungku sendiri..., apa ini salah?


End file.
